A Challenge Met
by Sai Uchiha77
Summary: Itachi has a girlfriend. What happens when she never starts it? My first story. Itachi X OC


A/N: Hello people. This is my first story. I would to have some good critiquing… But no blatant "This is crap, go to hell." This is an Itachi Uchiha X OC story. I'll be switching POVs from Itachi to the OC (Shelby) From time to time…

"I always have to start it." I said exasperatedly to my girl friend. She blinked questioningly, and I sighed and ran my hand down my face before explaining further; "I always have to start our sex." She blushed faintly at the mention of the forbidden word but didn't reply.

We were in our apartment. Her lying down while I was sitting examining my nails. I was shirtless because it was so hot, in fact I would wear even less, but Shelby would be uncomfortable. I slowly lay back resting my head on her stomach. She ran her hand through my dark locks lovingly, for we were both in love. And love is a wonderful thing.

"I never start it because I'm not good enough at it." She finally gasped out. I furrowed my eyebrows, not quite understanding. "You're plenty good. You just have no confidence." She blushed again, her face going a deeper red, and I had trouble not jumping her there and then. Well since she still refused to start it… I suppose I'll just force her. I smirked at the idea without realizing it, and she looked down at me confused. "Nothing." Was all I said.

"Take a shower with me?" I asked her suddenly getting up. "W-what?!" She stuttered out blushing madly at just the thought. "You've seen me naked before… why are you blushing?" She turned her face away from me grumbling out an answer. "Look we can both go in our bathing suits. Though I don't promise they'll stay on." She seemed to ponder it for a second before nodding and standing up stretching. She waved her hands at me, "SHOE!" I just laughed and walked over to the drawer pulling out my own pair of black swim trunks before heading to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Shelby entered the bathroom in a black two-piece, matching mine. My trunks dropped down to my knees and I knew I looked alarmingly sexy in them. I indicated for her to enter the shower and stepped in behind her. I pushed her slightly toward the shower taps telling her to turn them on.

~Shelby's POV~

I may have looked perfectly calm on the outside, but inside I was quaking with anticipation. I turned the shower on slightly warmer then usual then turned around to face him. He was right there, in front of me. I yelped slightly and backed up into the wall. He softened my blunder with one hand, and then pressed himself against me.

"Shelby-chan… You refused to start it." I calmly replied; "I still refuse." I looked up to see him smirking again, that evil, evil Uchiha smirk. "I can change that…" He challenged. Inwardly I cringed, knowing my stubbornness was nothing compared to his, and he would succeed in the end. I remained perfectly at ease though. I would not go down without a fight.

A/N: LET THE LEMON BEGIN!

I never truly believed Itachi was a master of torture. I think my viewpoint may change when this is over.

"I can do evil things with my mouth and tongue Shelby-chan…" He had that lazy expression; eyes half-lidded, his muscles slightly slack. It was the first time I had seen it, and it filled me with a sort of dread.

"Not just with licks…and kisses. But words as well…" His voice was husky and his breath poured over my face sending delicious waves of heat coursing through my body.

"I can entwine words into sentences, and those sentences will wind there way around your mind, and into your very core…" He lowered his head to my neck kissing it lightly, which sent another spark of heat through me. I was already succumbing, this wasn't good.

"For lust Shelby-chan is your true enemy…and I can make lust strike you suddenly, and make it consume you. Force you to take action." I shivered slightly feeling his lips starting to slowly trace up my jaw line to my ear.

"You're cruel Tachi-kun…" I mumbled weakly. I surprised myself with how weak I was sounding.

"Yes I am. And you are about to learn the very meaning of those words." I suddenly felt his tongue on my skin. Oh god it burned, as if he had just spawned a piece of burning metal from his mouth. I felt my knees shake slightly, and I leaned against him finding it hard to resist not begging him to take me there and then.

"Cruelty…" Was all I could manage to say as his hot breath poured out over my neck pleasure and lust beginning to seep into me.

"I don't know how I come up with these words… They flow innately, like another genetic sequence going through me. I realize the very fabrication of my words is making you oh so very wanting of me Shelby-chan…

"Damn…" I choked out. I think I will lose very quickly… This is a losing battle. Perhaps one I should of never started.

~Itachi's POV~

I spoke nothing but the truth to her, not knowing where I did create these words. These words that spun tricks and solved puzzles while building new ones. I knew she was on the edge… She was having trouble at this point, and it wouldn't be long before she couldn't withstand it anymore.

"Why don't you just do it Shelby… Let it take you. Let lust form pleasure… And immerse yourself into a world of wonder…" I breathed it out slowly, allowing her time to contemplate each word I said.

"Just… Kiss me Tachi…" Her voice was strained, I could barely hear. I disobeyed her command though and licked up over her forehead knowing it tortured her so. She was so close to giving in… Just needed one last push. And I realized what it was.

~Shelby's POV~ A/N: Sorry Itachi's was so short. Just needed to say that he knew what he was doing.

I wanted so badly to kiss him and then ravish him. I couldn't go that low though. It would prove that he always won. He suddenly licked my chin, flicking it all over and then trailed his tongue up. He had given up! Finally! I smirked inwardly realizing he had lost. Then he did the unthinkable, he missed my lips, and kissed my nose. I snapped. That was not allowed. I quickly pulled his face down pressing my lips against his, eating up his taste hungrily. He fought back our tongues battling for victory. I wound my hands in his hair pulling him closer. He was mine… All mine.

He did nothing else though, did not press further and I gave up reaching down and pulling at his shorts in a beg for mercy. He smirked against my lips pulling my tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. He still made no move and I gave up and pressed down on his shoulders, indicating for him to get on the ground. There was no way I could push him down. He slowly lowered himself and I pulled my lips apart from his gasping for air. It was to hot… Way to hot. I reached behind myself and undid the top of my swimsuit, throwing out the shower. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts showing him he should pleasure me as well. He grinned up at me and squeezed them lightly sending more heat rippling through me.

I had the urge for skin to skin contact, and I pulled down his trunks taking a moment to observe his hard member. I quickly abandoned my bottoms tossing them outside with the trunks and top half. I pressed myself against his hardness loving the way he let out a slightly gasp as my wet slit ran across it. He moved his hands to pull at my nipples and I gasped feeling my face flush redder. I opened my mouth breathing unevenly through my mouth. I wanted him in me…

~Itachi's POV~

I had to control myself at this point. Dominating someone was my thing, for I was a role model. I was also reveling in my success and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I pulled at her nipples lightly. She lifted herself up and then lifted my member upright. I raised my eyebrows surprised she would be this horny. Riding me? That's new. She slowly lowered herself, and I realized I hadn't stretched her with my fingers. I had to close my eyes as pleasure began to override my senses. I could still hear us. Her breath going even more uneven, gasping now as my cock was a third of the way in. I could hear me as I clawed the floor, my nails sliding across the ceramic harmlessly. I could hear my own gasps. She was unbearably tight. It was insane and I could do nothing as I felt myself inside of her. It was truly incredible the sensation I was getting.

I was mostly in her and I opened my eyes barely to see her, eyes closed shut tightly her mouth agape, sweat and water pouring off of her as the hot water poured down on her back. She pressed down all the way gritting her teeth letting out a long and hard moan. She stayed that way, letting me keep inside of her as deep as I could. She was just getting used to it. She began to slowly move up and down, I was staying inside of her halfway and the pouring heat of the shower was nothing compared to the inside of her. I thought I was going to die of suffocation as I stopped breathing for a second her heat consuming me fully.

She started riding me harder, faster. Her wet lips, slapping on my bare groin made a lovely sound every time she made contact with them. I realized I was panting like a dog, and I chuckled. She kept riding me immune to the outside world. Pleasure had truly taken control of her. She suddenly sucked in a large breath and her eyes shot open. She leaned in, and I supporting myself on my elbows gave her a long and hard kiss as she screamed into my mouth. She pulled away when the scream was over and archer her back, leaning back, water dripping off of her. I watched awestruck at the pure beauty before me. Then I felt my own pleasure start building as her walls began to tighten even more around me. I gasped, lowering myself back onto the floor again. I erupted inside of her, and she screamed again orgasming a second time. I laid there gasping, feeling myself still going off inside of her. I grabbed hold of her hips and lifted her off of me, realizing I was filling her. I pushed her back onto my thighs, spraying semen all over her chest and stomach.

She watched her eyes half-lidded. She still wasn't completely here and I pulled her against me, treasuring her.

END.


End file.
